Mobile devices with a display, including cellular phones, smartphones, notebook personal computers, and tablet personal computers, have recently been widely used (hereinafter, a mobile device with a display is referred to as a “mobile display”).
Patent Literature 1 describes a cover glass that can be used for a mobile display. The cover glass described in Patent Literature 1 includes: a front portion located in front of an image display region; and bent portions located at both sides of the image display region in a width direction thereof and bending away from the front portion.